


Drace Headcanons

by my_morning_straightjacket



Category: Drace - Fandom, Grace Harper x Dani Ramos - Fandom, Grace Harper/Dani Ramos - Fandom, Terminator, Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_morning_straightjacket/pseuds/my_morning_straightjacket
Summary: Headcanons of Grace Harper and Dani Ramos
Relationships: Grace Harper & Dani Ramos, Grace Harper/Dani Ramos, Grace x Dani
Comments: 26
Kudos: 46





	1. Dating

**Dating Grace**

\- So protective  
\- Pretty much a guard dog  
\- Loves you so much even the ugly parts  
\- Would do anything for you  
\- Can’t say no to you  
\- Always on the lookout for danger  
\- Always puts your needs first  
\- Lets you sleep on her lap  
\- Tough but loves cuddling  
\- She’s basically a puppy  
\- Loves cuddling with you in bed  
\- Tries to make you breakfast in bed but ends up catching the stove on fire  
\- Would die for you and kill for that matter  
\- Sticks to what she’s comfortable with but enjoys trying new things with you  
\- Absolutely adores you

**Dating Dani**

\- Loves you deeply  
\- Headstrong  
\- Sometimes she can get a bit controlling but it’s out of love  
\- Pushes you out of your comfort zone  
\- Loves having fun with you  
\- Super keen on affection (giving and receiving)  
\- Loves lounging around with you  
\- Always pushes you to do your best and work your hardest  
\- Keeps you humble  
\- Loves kissing you but has to stand on her toes to do so  
\- Loves cuddling of all kinds e.g. in bed, on the couch, from behind, from the side, etc.  
\- Loves animals, especially her dog  
\- Can get quite snappy during her time of the month but is quick to apologise  
\- Amazing cook  
\- Would do absolutely anything for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to do quite a few of these just for fun. If you have any requests, I'm happy to take them. Shoot me a message in the comments or send me one on Tumblr at my-morning-straightjacket. :)


	2. Jealous

**Jealous Grace**

\- She’s not easily jealous  
\- But when she is, get ready  
\- Super protective yet super cute  
\- Ready to smash the flirter’s head against a wall  
\- Anger is her first go-to emotion but never gets angry at you  
\- She doesn’t like talking about/connecting with her emotions so when she’s jealous she hates it  
\- You have to pull her away before she hurts somebody  
\- It usually takes an abundance of kisses and cuddles to calm her down  
\- Eventually, she explains her discomfort, which you find sweet  
\- You have to reassure her that you’re not going anywhere and that you love her above all else  
\- Grace is easily convinced  
\- Tells you how much she loves you  
\- Is secretly worried that she’s not enough for you but you convince her otherwise  
\- Can lead to hot make-out sessions and perhaps lovemaking  
\- Grace is so hot when she’s jealous but that’s your little secret

**Jealous Dani**

\- She is a force to be reckoned with  
\- It’s like World War III is about to occur  
\- You secretly feel bad for the person hitting on you  
\- You think she might kill somebody  
\- Anger first, talk later  
\- Insults fly like bullets  
\- You literally have to pull Dani away before fists start flying, which can happen in 0.2 of a second the moment flirting occurs  
\- Can get snappy at you and accuse you  
\- It takes a bit of reasoning and talking to get her to calm down  
\- Once she is calm, then you can kiss her and hold her  
\- Quickly apologises and tells you how much she loves you  
\- Her biggest fear is losing you but you convince her she won’t  
\- Deep down she is quite insecure about herself but you love giving her confidence  
\- More often than not leads to hot, possessive sex  
\- Dani is quite scary when she’s jealous but you know it comes out of love and secretly, you think it’s really fucking hot


	3. Wedding Day

**Wedding Day With Grace**

\- When she sees you, she’s gobsmacked  
\- Gets teary-eyed  
\- Constantly tells you how beautiful you are  
\- Can’t take her eyes off you  
\- Can’t stop smiling  
\- Doesn’t waste a second in kissing you when it’s time  
\- Holds you close for your first dance  
\- Constantly stealing kisses and hugs  
\- Addresses you as “wife” for the entire day  
\- Barely leaves your side  
\- It’s honestly the best day of both of your lives  
\- Expresses how eager she is for your honeymoon  
\- Loves to dance with you even though she’s not very good at it  
\- When it’s time to go, she can’t leave quick enough  
\- Makes love to you all night and doesn’t stop until you’re both exhausted

**Wedding Day With Dani**

\- She pretty much cries straight away upon seeing you  
\- Nearly knocks you off your feet when she’s allowed to kiss you  
\- Quietly sobs into your chest during your first dance but you know it’s because she’s overwhelmed with happiness  
\- Tells you how amazing you look all the time  
\- Honestly can’t believe you’re married  
\- Constantly sits on your lap  
\- Holding hands 99% of the time  
\- Loves kissing you and cuddling you  
\- Whispers how eager she is for later tonight and you have to swallow the drool in your mouth  
\- She loves dancing with you and having fun with you  
\- Her entire family is there so they love dancing and interacting with you, too  
\- When it’s time to go, Dani practically drags you out the door  
\- Tells you how beautiful you look before she rips your wedding attire off  
\- You make love all night, never letting each other go, and telling each other how happy you are and express your love for the other  
\- Fall asleep with legs entangled and arms around each other


	4. Honeymoon

**Honeymoon With Grace**

\- Grace loves sleeping in as do you  
\- Kissing and cuddling ensues, which often leads to passionate morning sex  
\- Breakfast in bed  
\- You usually end up getting out of bed at midday  
\- Lots of sightseeing  
\- Grace makes sure to keep you close in crowded areas  
\- Always makes sure you’re in her sight  
\- Is happy to do whatever you want to do  
\- As long as she’s with you, she’s happy  
\- Grace always manages to find food stalls and is the first one to try them  
\- Buys you little gifts that remind her of you  
\- Often plans date nights for you somewhere nice  
\- Pulls out your chair and gets the best wine for you because she’s a gentlewoman  
\- Ends up having a little dance with you after dinner  
\- Takes you back to your hotel room and makes love to you all night then you start the whole day again tomorrow 

**Honeymoon With Dani**

\- Loves sleeping in but wakes you up early to sightsee and go on adventures  
\- Usually, you are able to convince her for some lovemaking before you get up and 9.9/10 she caves  
\- Has the day already planned out with activities  
\- Master tourist  
\- Lots of pictures of you and you and her  
\- Always interested in trying new things and forcing you to do the same  
\- Loves meeting new people and learning about different cultures  
\- Constantly holds your hand, kisses you, and telling you how much she loves you  
\- Bit of a risk-taker  
\- Loves going out to experience the nightlife, which usually involves dancing  
\- Dani gets pretty handsy with you when she’s dancing, especially after a few drinks  
\- Loves going out for romantic dinners and walks on the beach after  
\- Loves talking with you about anything and everything  
\- The night ends with kisses and sex  
\- Fall asleep in each other’s arms and start the day all over again


	5. Lovemaking

**Lovemaking With Grace**

\- She’s honestly the most giving lover  
\- Such a gentlewoman  
\- Constantly communicating with you  
\- Always puts your needs in front of her own  
\- Making sure you’re okay  
\- Loads of tender kisses  
\- Lots of gentle fondling  
\- Knows what you like  
\- Lots of eye contact  
\- Constantly tells you how beautiful you are and reminds you how much she loves you  
\- Worships every inch of you  
\- Makes sure you fall first or together  
\- Once you’re done, she holds you, kissing you, and whispers how much she loves you into your hair  
\- Expresses how amazing that was and how amazing you were  
\- Fall asleep in one another’s embrace

**Lovemaking With Dani**

\- So passionate  
\- Dani is so beautiful but she tells you how beautiful YOU are  
\- Obsessed with your body  
\- Heavy, intense kissing  
\- An abundance of touching, feeling, caressing, and fondling  
\- Dani can get quite vocal but that’s okay  
\- Dani is usually the top but loves it when you’re in control, too  
\- Loads of communication  
\- Dani knows how to work your body  
\- Encourages you to touch her more  
\- Frequently checks in, making sure you’re okay  
\- Dani calls out your name when she falls  
\- Ends up collapsing on top of you if you’re in that position  
\- Loads of kisses and cuddles after  
\- Fall asleep cuddling with you usually the big spoon (sometimes Dani falls asleep on top of you but that’s just fine)


	6. Aftercare

**Grace Aftercare**

\- So attentive  
\- Loves stroking your skin  
\- Lots of kisses and cuddles  
\- Loads of reassurance and closure  
\- Reminds you how much she loves and adores you  
\- Often thanks you for being so vulnerable and trusting with her  
\- Can end up talking about how you feel about each other or just talk about random things  
\- Grace always makes sure you’re okay after  
\- Asks you if you want a drink or perhaps a snack  
\- But you usually settle for quiet kisses and cuddles  
\- Grace feels so close to you  
\- Loves feeling your naked body against hers  
\- Can stay up for a while watching you sleep because she adores you that much  
\- Loves falling asleep with you in her arms  
\- Can be a bit needy and clingy after but you think it’s super cute and you never turn her away

**Dani Aftercare**

\- You both need a moment to calm down since Dani really gets into it  
\- Tells you how “fucking amazing” that was  
\- NEEDS kisses and cuddles after  
\- Super clingy  
\- Showers you with affection both physically and verbally  
\- Nuzzles you a lot  
\- Loves to touch you and have you touch her  
\- Checks that you’re alright and checks how it was for you  
\- Can end up talking about random things but usually, you’re both worn out so you fall asleep wrapped up in each other  
\- If it’s the morning, Dani is hesitant to get out of bed  
\- Can lead to showering after and that can possibly (most likely) lead to more lovemaking  
\- Throughout the day, Dani will be super close with you by holding your hand, kissing you, hugging you, etc.  
\- Feels so close with you and vice versa  
\- Reminds you how much she loves you  
\- She can’t wait to do it again and neither can you


	7. Bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kookykrumbs

**Being Bored With Grace**

\- It’s rare that she gets bored  
\- But when she does, she suggests doing something relaxing  
\- Grace loves to read  
\- She loves listening to music  
\- But most of all, she loves spending time with you  
\- Grace will do anything with you  
\- You have to push Grace out of her comfort zone sometimes  
\- You end up teaching her how to make a pillow fort  
\- She comments on how it won’t keep anything out because of its structure but you know that's her soldier background  
\- Once the fort is made, you gather all of your favourite books and read them together  
\- You rest your head on Grace’s lap as she strokes your hair and reads to you  
\- Grace loves having you close  
\- Sometimes boredom can lead to make-out sessions and perhaps some lovemaking  
\- You two spend a lot of time talking with each other and getting in touch with your feelings  
\- In these times, Grace reminds you how much she loves and adores you and loves being silly with you

**Being Bored With Dani**

\- Dani hates being bored so she makes it her mission to have fun  
\- Dani loves going out and doing things so she drags you along to go shopping or go to the beach  
\- Dani loves playing games of all kinds  
\- If you’re stuck at home, she likes to make sure the house is clean  
\- She loves lounging around and cuddling up to you on the couch as you watch movies  
\- Loads of naps  
\- Lots of talking about feelings and your future together  
\- Dani loves cooking so you end up baking a lot  
\- She teaches you how to make family recipes  
\- You convince her to make cakes and other sweets since they’re the best  
\- This more often than not leads to food/ingredient fights  
\- You both end up laughing to the point where you forget what you’re cooking  
\- This can lead to make-out sessions then passionate sex  
\- When that happens, you spend the rest of the day in bed  
\- Dani loves being close with you and reminds you of this whenever she can


	8. Sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cheyennejiayun

**Sad Grace**

\- She’s not sad often  
\- But when she is, it’s truly heartbreaking because she’s so hard on herself  
\- She feels like she’s letting you down but you reassure her otherwise  
\- She needs your cuddles, which you gladly give  
\- You kiss her head tenderly and tell her that everything is going to be okay  
\- You whisper endless love into her hair  
\- Only with you does she show her true self and this often means she lets tears shed  
\- You comfort her with no judgment  
\- You encourage her to talk, which she does and she tells you everything that’s on her mind  
\- She lets her guard down around you and only you  
\- She tells you how much she loves you and how lucky she feels to have you  
\- When she’s done crying, she holds onto you  
\- Can lead to some making out  
\- If really emotional, can lead to lovemaking  
\- But really, Grace just wants to be held and you happily do so

**Sad Dani**

\- Dani hates being sad, especially around you  
\- You are her rock  
\- She’s an absolute mess without you  
\- Clings onto you like a koala  
\- You do your best to comfort her  
\- Usually, movies and junk food make her feel better  
\- If she’s really sad, she just wants to be held, kissed, and reminded how much you love her  
\- She hates crying but you remind her how important it is to cry and she looks beautiful nonetheless  
\- Loves cuddles  
\- Just wants to be around you  
\- Giving her small signs of affection such as cheek kisses and hugs from behind makes her feel better  
\- You give her back massages to help ease her tension  
\- If she’s in the mood, you make-out and that can escalate to passionate lovemaking  
\- You constantly tell her how much you love her and how strong she is  
\- Can get quite emotional but settles down once she’s in your arms


	9. Pregnant

**Pregnant Grace**

\- Often forgets that she’s pregnant  
\- You have to tell her to sit down and rest before she strains herself  
\- You need to make sure that she eats the right foods and stays hydrated  
\- Tells you not to fuss over her but do you because she’s so stubborn  
\- You more often than not have to reprimand her when she does too much physical activity  
\- She’s pretty good at keeping her hormones in check  
\- Her major change is eating  
\- She eats so much more, which causes you to bulk buy as if you’re preparing for a second Judgement Day  
\- Her feet get sore easily since she’s on them more than she’s supposed to be  
\- You often have to give her foot rubs to soothe them  
\- Really excited to be a parent with you  
\- Loves cuddling up in bed deciding what to name your kid  
\- Goes all out when buying baby clothes, toys, etc.  
\- Constantly asks whether you think the baby will look more like you or her  
\- Grace will love them regardless as will you

**Pregnant Dani**

\- So excited to be a parent  
\- Can’t wait for your child to be born  
\- Tells everyone she knows that she’s pregnant  
\- Goes crazy with getting the nursery ready as well as baby items  
\- Her hormones are all over the place  
\- Can go from happy to sad to snappy within .6 seconds  
\- Hates how her body is changing and is worried that she’ll gross you out with her changes  
\- Tries to hide her body from you but you have to reassure her that she’s still beautiful  
\- Lots of binge-eating  
\- Loads of sex  
\- Super needy/clingy  
\- You often have to give her foot and back rubs, especially her lower back  
\- Loves it when you feel her belly and listen to your baby  
\- Loves it when you talk to your baby  
\- Thinks you’ll be a terrific parent and hopes your baby looks like you


	10. Grocery Shopping

**Grocery Shopping With Grace**

\- Is always astounded by how much food there is  
\- Always up for trying free samples  
\- Has to buy in bulk because of her augment metabolism  
\- Loves chocolate and ice cream so she stocks up on those  
\- You often admonish her for eating fruit off the table before paying for it  
\- Spends a great deal of time reading the back of the packet because she needs to make sure it’s safe for you to eat  
\- Gets so excited when you agree to make something new with her  
\- Her biggest weakness is the chocolate/candy aisle  
\- Grace always ends up buying one of everything in that aisle  
\- Always makes sure you get what you need  
\- Is great at giving healthy food advice since she is quite the fitness freak  
\- Often ends up eating her snacks as soon as you pay  
\- Carries the heavy bags for you  
\- Loves sharing her new treats with you  
\- Always offers you the last piece of food because she’s so generous and thoughtful

**Grocery Shopping With Dani**

\- Always has a list  
\- Makes sure to tick everything off as she goes along because she’s such a mom  
\- Very organised  
\- Gets an array of spicy/exotic ingredients  
\- Prefers to shop at the farmer’s market  
\- Is very specific about what she gets, especially when she’s making a family recipe  
\- You kind of need to suck up to her for her to make your favourite dessert  
\- This often requires kisses and cuddles from behind  
\- 9/10 she succumbs  
\- Loves shopping with you  
\- Gets you to reach up on the higher shelves for her  
\- It’s the little things with Dani that mean the word to her  
\- She makes sure that you get what you want/need  
\- Gets you to push the trolley/carry the basket  
\- Let’s you get a treat at the end


	11. Clubbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For yorkie87

**Clubbing With Grace**

\- She’s not much of a clubber  
\- She doesn’t like loud music   
\- But she’s willing to do things that make you happy  
\- She’s not much of a dancer either but will try with you  
\- Always on the lookout for drug dealers and other troublemakers  
\- Constantly keeps her eyes on you to make sure you’re safe  
\- Never leaves your drinks unattended  
\- Constantly checks to make sure you’re alright and having fun  
\- You have to encourage her to let loose and have a good time  
\- The night can lead to some sexy dancing, which can lead to making out  
\- Furthermore, that can lead to going home and sorting out the tension that’s been building all night  
\- Grace loves watching you dance and have fun  
\- Makes sure that you don’t get too drunk because she doesn’t want you to have a hangover  
\- Makes sure you drink water after every drink  
\- If all goes well, you leave and get fast food then go home and have some personal fun of your own

**Clubbing With Dani**

\- Dani loves nightlife  
\- She’s an expert dancer  
\- You have to physically pull her off the dance floor so she hydrates  
\- Always wants you to dance with her  
\- Loves having you close in the club  
\- Loves showing you off to everyone  
\- Constantly sits on your lap  
\- Likes to drink quite a bit  
\- Always has a good time but is very street smart  
\- Loves grinding up on you on the dance floor  
\- Loves kissing you and making out with you in the club  
\- There have been times where Dani has taken you into the bathrooms to have some fun  
\- Gets quite protective over you, especially when people are eyeing you off  
\- Loves staying out late  
\- Loves going home with you and ending the night on a good note in bed


	12. Instagram

**Grace Having Instagram**

\- Doesn’t post a lot  
\- But when she does, it’s mostly of you  
\- She likes to post about interesting things that she has seen on her journeys  
\- Most of the time they’re boring but not to her  
\- Doesn’t get many likes but that’s okay  
\- Doesn’t like to post photos of herself and if she does, they’re with you  
\- Loves posting about her training regimen  
\- Ends up being a bit of a fitness profile more than anything  
\- People comment on Grace’s handsome looks but she ignores it  
\- Posts a lot about food  
\- Likes to re-post things from you  
\- Comments and likes all of your posts  
\- Loves seeing what you post  
\- Follows a lot of gym/military pages  
\- Has a soft spot for watching and liking cute dog videos that she sends to you

**Dani Having Instagram**

\- Loves the platform  
\- Posts loads of photos and videos  
\- Posts a lot about her culture and global issues  
\- The majority of her posts include you or are about you  
\- Loves to show you off  
\- Love to brag about your relationship  
\- Posts a lot about the different animals that she comes across  
\- Likes everything you post  
\- Comments something sweet like heart emojis on your posts  
\- Loves engaging with people all over the world  
\- Follows a lot of animal rights groups and women’s rights groups  
\- Follows a lot of accounts you do to share an interest  
\- Lots of posts about her domestic life with you  
\- Posts a lot of content about her dog  
\- Loves looking at your profile above anyone else’s


	13. Cinema

**Going To The Cinema With Grace**

\- Loves action films  
\- Loves war/military films, too  
\- But doesn’t mind watching something you like  
\- Buys you popcorn and anything else you like  
\- Usually has to sit in the back because of her height  
\- Loves putting an arm around you  
\- Loves it when you snuggle into her  
\- Checks that you’re comfortable  
\- Shares her snacks with you  
\- Gets really into the fighting/action scenes of the film  
\- If it’s a romance film, she will often hold you closer and place tender kisses on your head  
\- If there is a sad scene where you cry, she will hold you and won’t let you go  
\- Makes sure that you’re enjoying the film  
\- If the film is scary, she always keeps an arm around you and allows you to hide your face in her chest  
\- Will take you out for ice cream after

**Going To The Cinema With Dani**

\- Is a sucker for romance films  
\- Sobs into your shoulder if it’s too sad/heartbreaking  
\- Doesn’t like killing or any kind of violence  
\- Doesn’t mind the occasional horror film but not too scary  
\- If it’s a scary film, she will hold your hand and curl into you  
\- Loves films about culture  
\- Brings a lot of snacks from home since the snacks sold at the theatre are too expensive  
\- Makes sure to pack your favourite things  
\- But always buys the cinema popcorn because it truly is the best  
\- Sometimes brings a blanket if the theatre is cold  
\- She really is a mom when it comes to these things  
\- Usually has to sit at the back where the seats are higher so she can see over taller people  
\- Pulls your arm around her if it’s not there already  
\- Loves holding your hand  
\- Will go out for something nice to eat after if you’re not full from all her snacks


	14. Beach

**Beach Outings With Grace**

\- Isn’t the biggest fan of the beach  
\- But will go if you want to  
\- Has to load up on sunscreen since her skin is so fair as well as wear a hat  
\- Makes sure you apply enough sunscreen and stay hydrated  
\- Has to sit under an umbrella or some form of shade  
\- Gets quite hot so she drinks more water than usual  
\- Doesn’t really like the sand sticking to her feet  
\- Rather enjoys swimming in the ocean as it is good exercise  
\- She will often go in the ocean if she has a cut or wound that needs cleaning  
\- Likes to swim with you and have little water fights  
\- Loves carrying you on her shoulders in the water  
\- Makes sure you don’t venture too far out into the water due to sharks and other potential dangers  
\- Loves walking along the beach with you as you hold hands  
\- Loves seeing you in your swimwear - it makes her drool  
\- Often has to keep herself in check so she doesn’t ravish you on the spot and this could include swimming to cool her down

**Beach Outings With Dani**

\- LOVES the beach  
\- Could stay there for the entire day  
\- Makes sure to pack a basket of goodies such as food, candy, and an assortment of drinks (certified mom girlfriend)  
\- Likes to bring a special blanket to sit on  
\- Loves to lie in the sun  
\- Sometimes she will put oil on her skin to get it a shade darker  
\- Could sit and watch/listen to the waves softly crashing onto the shore  
\- Loves swimming in the ocean  
\- Loves to take a small boat out and look at the sea life  
\- Likes to sport her newest bikini, which she always looks sexy in  
\- You have to stop yourself from drooling because she’s so sexy  
\- Curves for days in her bikini or one-piece  
\- Loves to swim with you  
\- Loves taking walks on the beach as the sun sets  
\- Loves curling up to you when the evening gets cooler, especially if you have made a fire for her


End file.
